


you smell good

by minttchoc



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:21:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29270181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minttchoc/pseuds/minttchoc
Summary: [ they say people telling you that you smell good is one of the best compliments that you could ever receive. ]~ where mina caught dahyun sniffing her pillow.
Relationships: Kim Dahyun/Myoui Mina
Comments: 1
Kudos: 75





	you smell good

The girls' schedule has ended, and all of them has returned to their dorm-just the building, not their respective rooms. They have this routine wherein they spend time together at one place to simply talk, have a snack-maybe a few drinks-if their schedule ends up earlier than expected. This routine barely happens recently since they're all packed with schedules that lasts late at night, which doesn't give them enough time to hang out together because they head back to their own places all worn out from all the activities throughout the day.

Finally, after what seems like consecutive days filled with schedules ending at almost midnight, the girls had time to hang out; and this time, they decided to go over at JeongMiHyo's place.

Before they could get their "girls night" started, the babies, SMC, went out to get some snacks from the nearby convenience store. On the other hand, SaMoYeon headed back to their own place to get some of their stuff as the hosts of tonight's "after schedule party" cleans up before the whole group gathers around.

The youngest three bought a lot of chips, instant noodles, a few beers (since some of them doesn't drink or doesn't want to), and even some street foods and a few sweets which includes chocolates (all for Dahyun, of course).

The night went off just like how they usually would; after having a quick talk about how their day went, they had a karaoke session where they dance and sing on top of their lungs even though all of them are still completely sober. It was normal for them. They could be free and they can do anything they want. Even if they're all drained from the earlier schedules, it always seem like they have enough energy stored within them just for this specific "after schedule party". 

One part of their so-called party is where they all put facial masks together-that is when they all feel tired and their hidden energy has been finally found its way down the drain. It's probably one of the funniest and unexpected sight to see from Twice-the whole group just shuts down; some are laying on the sofa with their mask on, and some are even on the floor. SaMoYeon brought over some facial packs for them to use, but it wasn't enough for the nine of them.

"I have some on my room" Mina offered with her eyes glued to her handheld game. She's in the middle of renovating her precious island on Animal Crossing with Jeongyeon watching next to her.

Dahyun just finished her final pack of chocolates, and noticed how Mina was very busy with her console. After a few licks on her finger to disregard the leftover chocolatey mess, she volunteered. "I'll get it for you" she said. Mina looked up from her console and showed a thankful smile.

"It's on my nightstand next to my bed." Mina instructed. Dahyun saluted playfully before standing up.

On her way to Mina's room, Dahyun carefully walked pass Momo, Sana, and Chaeyoung who were currently laying on the floor with their facemasks on and their eyes closed. The rest of the girls are laying on the L-shaped sofa with their own masks-leaving her, Mina and Jeongyeon awake without one.

After successfully arriving to Mina's room without waking up the three girls on the floor, Dahyun immediately walked towards the said night stand to look for the facial masks. She pulled the drawer out, took three out of millions of packets on the cabinet-which made her chuckle by the way-and closed the drawer again.

Dahyun was about to head back to the living room, when she suddenly noticed that Mina's bed was a complete disaster. The pillows are deformed, and the blanket is on a big ball in the middle of the bed. Dahyun chuckled once again with the fact that it was unusual for Mina to be this messy. She thought that perhaps Mina was in a hurry when they left for their schedule earlier this morning which results to her not fixing her own bed.

So with that, Dahyun placed the packets of facemasks on the night stand and decided to fix the bed herself. It required a lot of strength since Mina's blanket was big and heavy, yet surprisingly soft. One big flick in the air and Mina's scent flew everywhere.

Dahyun was surprised.

Mina always smelled so good, and she loves how her blankets got a trace of that. With a subtle smile to herself, Dahyun pulled the thick and fluffy blanked to a proper position. Then, she proceeded to the pillows.

It's weird, and she's sure that she's out of her mind for doing this; but when Dahyun grabbed one of the pillows, she unconsciously brought it to her nose to have a quick sniff.

As expected, it smells nice. It smells like freshly bloomed flowers and it tingles inside Dahyun's nose. She even got her eyes closed as she absorbed Mina's scent from the pillow cover.

"What are you doing?" a voice was suddenly heard. Dahyun immediately opened her eyes and threw the pillow back to the bed, missing the spot where it should be placed.

"I- uh" Dahyun grabbed the packets of facemasks from the night stand and held it up. "This." she said nervously. "I thought you were playing a game?"

The sight of flustered Dahyun made Mina let out a giggle. "I was", Mina said as she walked to Dahyun's direction, who seems to have her feet stuck on the wooden floor. "I had to go to the bathroom so Jeongyeon took over. I also noticed that you were taking too long. Why is that?" Mina asked with a playful smirk since the answer was already obvious.

Teasing Dahyun is one of the things that the other members love to do. Seeing Dahyun on a speechless and nervous state just brings joy to them because they all thought that she looked adorable. That explains why the others has been teasing her a lot, even infront of hundreds of fans.

"Were you sniffing my pillow?" Mina asked, her little smirk not leaving her face. Her voice makes the younger girl feel like little devilish horns are gonna pop out of her head any time now.

"I-" Dahyun said, looking away with her flushed face. "I-I was just checking if...if you were also using the shampoo that Nayeon-unnie gave us the other day because we haven't tried it yet and I'm curious if the smell sticks to pillow cases or-"

Mina laughed softly with how Dahyun stuttered with her words, cutting her mumbling off.

Mina reached over to give Dahyun's pinkish cheeks a soft pinch as she moved her face closer to the younger's. "You're cute" Mina teased again. "Now, go back there because Jeongyeon has been waiting for her facemask. I think she's ready to sleep too" Mina added before heading towards her bedroom door. "Oh, and thanks for fixing my bed" she said for the last time right before she took a turn towards the bathroom, leaving a stunned and embarrassed tofu behind.

Dahyun didn't expect that Mina would come after her; heck, she didn't even notice that she was taking too long. It's probably because she was so indulged with how good Mina's stuff smells. She blames her for that.

All the girls in the living room were knocked out with the whole place still wrecked with all the mess from their food and partying from earlier. Dahyun noticed that Jeongyeon looks tired, so she handed over her facemask and suggested that she'd clean up for everyone.

Dahyun picked and cleaned up their mess. There were packs of empty chip bags and a few tiny stray chips on the floor, and Dahyun cleaned it all with zero problem. Mina was taking a while inside the bathroom since she's washing up as preparation to end the day along with the girls, and she finished her little routine right after Dahyun cleaned up the place.

Mina looked around and it was all tidy, the only mess on the floor was the three girls who instantly went to dreamland the moment they lay down with their masks on. Jeongyeon was fast asleep as well with Mina's console turned off right on the table.

"Thanks for cleaning up" Mina said while wiping her drenched face with a clean towel. Dahyun smiled shyly in response. Mina looked around and realized that the place was way too crowded for her liking. "Wanna sleep over at my room? It's jam packed in here" she offered.

Dahyun wanted to refuse due to the embarrassing event from earlier but at the same time, she didn't want to because all that she ever wanted right now is to lay on a comfortable bed instead of the cold floor.

"Sure" Dahyun answered cooly before following Mina from behind on the way back to the room that she swore she never wants to go back to ever again.

Mina tucked herself in first, while Dahyun closed the door slowly to not wake up the sleeping members. After doing so, Dahyun went to the opposite side of the bed that has a vacant space. She tucked herself in as well, pulling the soft blanket over her body as she buries her head on the soft pillow.

"Everything here is so soft" Dahyun whispered, as if the others could even hear her.

"Yeah, that's why I can stay here all day" Mina answered in a similar whispering manner.

Dahyun smiled to herself once again.

Silence filled the room, and the two girls thought that the other was already asleep.

"Dahyun-ah?" Mina suddenly whispered. Dahyun let out a soft hum with her eyes closed, ready to go to dreamland. "Why were you smelling my pillow?" she asked. 

Dahyun's eyes jolted open with the sudden question, it even took her a while to respond. "Because you smell good" she answered shyly, secretly thankful that the light are off because her face was heating up again and she's 100% sure that she's as red as a tomato right now.

In all of a sudden, Mina turned to Dahyun's side and wrapped her arms around the smaller girl, freezing her in place.

"Mina unnie?" Dahyun asked as she tried her best to keep herself composed. Her nose is tingling once again because of how Mina's scent is devouring almost everywhere due to the sudden close contact.

Mina inhaled deeply through her nose, absorbing Dahyun's own scent, before letting out a deep and satisfied smile. She's not sure why she did it, but she was curious as well. "You smell like marshmallows" she whispered at Dahyun's arm. "You look like one too" she added, it made Dahyun smile. "Can I sleep like this? It's very comfortable."

"Sure" Dahyun answered shortly before letting the silence take over again.

Mina instantly fell asleep and Dahyun was getting sleepy as well. After letting out a quiet yawn, Dahyun looked at the sleeping beauty right beside her.

"Good night, Mina-unnie" she whispered for the last time before drifting herself off to sleep.


End file.
